Fatal Error
by KaosDemon
Summary: The illustrious count Dooku is on his way to Naboo when his ship goes haywire and he crash lands on earth, brutally maiming one Harry Potter in the process. With a little future tech help Harry or should I say Grevious is "alive" and ready to get revenge on those that've wronged him. Drabble/ Oneshot


Fatal Error

I

The grey haired Sith lord watched from afar as his personal solar cruiser erupted in flames before completely exploding. The explosion had ripped apart countless primitive dwellings that were unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire when the Sith lord's ship malfunctioned and crash landed. The cause of the crash itself made no sense, he had been on his way to Naboo to oversee a weapons exchange when all of a sudden his steering jammed and thrust him out of hyperspace and towards an unheard of blue planet in a barren system. Once his ship was in the gravitation of the planet though all his systems just shut off and wouldn't come back on. Dooku had used the force to pry the escape pod open and launch himself away from the ship, slowing the pods fall as much as he could with the force. He got out of the pod just in time to see his ship be blown to smithereens.

Dooku looked at the destroyed neighborhood before turning to leave, but was stopped in his tracks as he felt a thrum from the force. He turned back to look at the destruction, the force hummed in satisfaction, leading him to a particular pile of rubble very close to the landing point of his ship.

The Sith Lord looked around curiously, not understanding why the force had led him to this spot when he heard a groan. Using the force he moved the rubble aside until he revealed a mutilated body. Three of its limbs were missing and one was twisted at the wrong angle, the rest of the body was mangled beyond recognition, burns covering all visible flesh. Dooku frowned, this creature couldn't actually be alive, no one could survive such injuries.

He was proven wrong though as a hiss passed through the hole where a mouth used to be, skin cracking off at the slight movement. The sith lord was intrigued and moved in closer. Passing a hand over the body he was surprised as he felt power emanate through the charred flesh. It felt like somewhat like the force but was different somehow. Dooku glanced once more at the body before lifting it with the force and levitating it behind him.

He left the body floating behind him as he reached his escape pod. Focusing his will he attempted to get the machinery running again r to send out a distress signal but only succeeded in causing the power to turn on for a moment. Frustrated, Dooku left in a huff, shading himself and the body in the nearby forest as the sound of sirens approached.

He watched from the shadows as what appeared to be humans attempted to remove rubble and put out the fires. This planet was entirely inhabited by humans? Why wasn't it in any records than? Dookus pondering was interrupted as a fireball rocketed into the forest.

Upon further inspection, the fireball was actually a vessel, a rather familiar one that was a part of his fleet. Dooku approached the ship and ripped the door off the hinges. Inside could be seen the bodies of countless droids, undamaged but unresponsive. Using the ships med bay Dooku assembled what he could from the droids and the ship new parts for the wounded force user. Dooku discovered that when he put a piece in place it automatically sprang to life once it came in contact with the man's body, its as if the force was willing the pieces to take shape and keeping the man alive. Dooku was very intrigued but kept working until finally what looked to be a full battle droid was assembled. Dooku had had to make a few adjustments to what remained of the man, using his lightsaber to cut off whatever was not necessary to the immediate survival of what he decided to be his new apprentice. He had soon discovered that his apprentice could not die no matter how much damage done to the body or how much dooku altered it, the pure energy that radiated from the man kept him alive.

Dooku looked down at his now white clad apprentice, looking more like a droid than a human, the man did not wake though. The sith lord quickly grew frustrated waiting around and used the force to press deep into the mans mind. Yellow green eyes shot open and a rattled breath was taken before sputtering into a coughing fit. Still from the lying position on the grassy ground the eyes darted round wildly before landing on Dooku.

"Who are you?" the raspy voice breathed.

"I am known to most as Count Dooku but you may call me Darth Tyranus."

"Why can't I move."

"Ah your new parts are very different from those you had before thus might take some getting used to."

The yellow green eyes closed in strain and with a screech of metal the cyborg sat up. He then looked down at himself.

"What happened?"

"Unfortunately you were one of the many on the receiving end of my ships crash. I felt power within you and decided to help you."

"Were there any other survivors?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Good."

With strain he then stood up and was surprised to find that he was a good foot and a half taller than Dooku.

"Was there anything remaining where you found me?"

"Not much."

The cyborg growled, "Unfortunate. I thank you for your help but now I mustleave."

Dooku raised an eyebrow, "Where will you go?"

"I am in need of a weapon now that my place of residence has been…. destroyed."

"I may be able to help you with that, if you are willing to become my apprentice."

"Why would you want me?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Because I sense power within you and the force led me to you for a reason."

"The force?"

"All will be explained soon my apprentice. What is your name?"

"I was called…Harry."

"From now on you will be known as Grievous"

"Yes Master."

Dooku trained Grievous in the ways of the sith over the course of the month. The two travelled as far as they could, occasionally having to use force persuasion to hide the presence of his apprentice. Unfortunately though Dooku discovered that Grievous was unable to use much of the force or magic, Dooku learned it was called, without causing serious harm to himself. Magic was literally the only thing keeping Grievous still alive and if he diverted even a small amount to something else he became very sluggish and the coughing became almost constant. It was a great disappointment to Dooku as he stated he could feel the great well of power that Grievous had. Dooku also decided that Grievous could no longer be his apprentice as he could not learn the ways of the sith but it would still be in his interest to keep him as his ward and teach him everything that he could.

Grievous' disappointment was immense about his inability to now not only use Dooku's mysterious powers but also that e could no longer protect himself. Dooku soon showed him his lightsaber and taught Grievous the precarious art of both making and wielding the weapon.

Using the parts from the ship Grievous used his newfound ability to shape metal using the residual magic that coursed through his robotic body to fashion himself as much as he could a lightsaber. The only thing he was missing was the crystal and Dooku unfortunately did not have any. Grievous' eyes narrowed as he thought of only one place he could possibly ever find a crystal that might work, Knockturn Alley.

Dooku used the force to blur himself and Grievous out of peoples minds and vision enough that they wouldn't remember what they looked like or anything specific about them, even his companions peculiar appearance could not be that greatly aided by a hooded cloak.

His ward grumbled about how they could have taken the bus if he had had his wand as they stalked through the streets of London. Apparently there was only one entrance to this wizarding world anywhere nearby.

The pair entered The Leaky Cauldron, Grievous' metallic feet clinking against the hard wooden floors. All eyes turned to them but glazed over and back to their idle chatter. Grievous approached the bartender immediately, conversing with the man who also had a glazed over look before gesturing to Dooku and following the man into the back.

Dooku watched in mild amusement as the man took out a long stick and tapped it on a brick wall a couple of times before the wall shifted revealing the entrance to noisy bright colored world. Grievous glanced around before sighing, "Might as well get this over with then." He said before leading the way into the Wizarding World.

Grievous glared at all the happy people shopping and smiling, even if they didn't know it, all of them took part in accusing him, of sentencing him for crimes he didn't commit. They first accused him of making up the story about the dementors attacking him and his cousin. Then Arrabella Figg testified to seeing the dementors. He knew she was trying to help but that had only made things so much worse. The minister, still not believing that Voldemort was back, had stated that Grievous had somehow summoned the dementors using dark magic and used them to attempt to kill his muggle cousin. No one would listen to him, no one believed him except for Sirius and Lupin, but what could they do? One was an accused murderer on the run, the other a werewolf. In the eyes of the ministry they were worse than nothing at all. Everyone he had believed were his friends turned against him, the papers made him out to be a monster. The wizengmot voted against him and he was expelled from Hogwarts and banished from the wizarding world as a whole.

The sentence did not fit the crime he was accused of at all. He hadn't understood at the time why that was happening to him. But then he came to the realization that he was but a victim of circumstance, always at the wrong place at the wrong time. The only reason he had been so harshly punished was because the dementors were supposed to be in the control of the ministry and the minister refused to admit that they couldn't control their monsters, even if it cost them the boy who lived.

Grievous glowered as he passed the quidditch shop, which was crowded as always by kids trying to get a look at the new broom of the year. He felt a pang as he realized he could never fly again before his attention was quickly captured by a group of people huddled around a newspaper stand.

He heard his old name tossed around and was paid no mind as to all the gathered witches and wizards he just looked like your average forgettable wizard.

"Did you hear about Harry Potter?"

"No what?

"A spy just came forward from the dark Lord's ranks confirming that the dementors have been under the Dark Lord's control for years! The minister had no choice but to waive Potter of all charges! He's innocent!"

"I always believed that the boy who lived could never go dark!"

The people parted as they were pushed aside by a person that none of them seemed to notice.

Greivous' hands shook as he read the article in the paper. He didn't register Dooku's presence until the man spoke.

"What is it that angers you so my ward?"

"The minister is an idiot! Some death eater came forward claiming to have seen Voldemort with some dementors and suddenly they dropped all charges on me! They would take the word of one of HIS servants over me, their supposed savior." Grievous threw the paper down in fury. "Lets just find a crystal and leave."

Dooku watched in amusement as Grievous stalked away before picking up the paper and stowing it in his cloak before following after his ward.

The pair stopped quickly at Gringotts in order to retrieve some funds, the goblins were quite shocked at both Grievous' return and new looks, but after a blood test they were willing to serve him in any manner he needed. The pair left with enough gold to buy out all of Diagon Alley but headed down a darker side alley, knockturn.

Borgin and Burks was exactly as Grievous remembered it in his second year, dark and musty. Grievous peered around, his feet clinking on the stone floors, his master's soft steps following behind him. An old man came out from a back room and opened his mouth to yell at them but stopped when he saw Grievous turn to him.

"What are you?" The man stated backing up in fear.

Grievous turned to his master in curiosity, "He can see me."

"So it seems."

Grievous approached the man and looked down at him, his frame towering over the small man. "I am searching for a powerful crystal, do you have any items that will fit my needs?"

The man attempted to regain his composure, "I-I might. If you can afford it." The man cast a glance at Dooku before returning his gaze to Grievous who just rolled his eyes, "Of course we can afford it you fool."

Grievous scattered some gold coins onto the counter and Borgin's eyes lit up, "I'll be back, I keep all my finer items in the back, away from prying eyes" The dirty man quickly returned with a box that revealed many gemstones of all sizes.

Dooku walked up to the counter and looked intently at all of the gems inside the box. He then picked up a rather large red ruby and twirled it in his fingers before placing it back on the counter, "This will do." Before turning and heading out of the shop.

Grievous paid for the large stone and placed it in a belt pocket he had strapped around his thin mechanical waist, before walking to catch up with Dooku who was currently looking around the alley in interest. His master then strode towards a bookshop.

Dooku skimmed the books curiously before he felt Grievous' presence behind him. Without turning around Dooku said "Go get your silly magic stick Grievous, I will probably be here for awhile." Grievous bowed slightly before heading out of the store.

Walking towards Diagon Alley Grievous got many looks from the dark wizards that frequented Knockturn. Apparently force manipulations didn't work on those versed in the darker arts. As soon as he got to Diagon Alley though no one paid him any mind. Grievous stepped into Ollivanders for the second time in his life. A group of Hogwarts first years walked past Grievous ooing and aahing over their new wands, Grievous looked at them enviously, remembering when the joy he felt holding his Phoenix and Holly wand. "Ahh Mr. Potter I haven't seen you in my shop in quite some time." Grievous looked at the old man curiously and he chuckled, "Mind manipulations don't work that well on enlightened being such as myself and others versed in the arts of the mind." Grievous nodded.

"I am in need of a new wand."

Ollivander nodded his head gravely, "Yes very unfortunate what happened to your old one, one of the finest wands I ever made, very very unfortunate."

"Do you have any wands that enhance magical abilities? I am having….issues using much magic lately."

Ollivander appraised Grievous, "Yes, I can see that. I'll see what I have. I'm assuming you want an untraceable wand yes?"

"Yes."

"Good, good" The old man walked in the back and returned with a many boxes. "Why don't you give this a try?" he asked holding out a dark brown wand. "It's phoenix feather like your other one"

Grievous took the wand and immediately felt it draining him of his energy, Grievous staggered and fell on the floor to his knees, throwing the wand aside, it then levitated to Ollivander who watched in curiosity as Grievous went into a coughing fit before slowly standing back up.

"Hmm maybe not something so blunt. Try this."

Grievous looked and the dark brown wand before cautiously picking it up. He looked down at the thing waiting for something to happen but it just remained inactive. He handed the wand back and Ollivander immediately handed him another wand which immediately exploded upon coming into Grievous' grasp. They went through at least 30 more wands before finally settling on long pale white wand that shot out a few small red sparks.

"Well I think that's as good a result as we're going to get unfortunately. Its going to be 7 galleons."

Grievous turned to leave and placed the wand in a slot inside his cloak.

"Mr. Potter." Grievous turned to look at the old man, "Do send your master in here one day, I'm interested in the challenge he will present."

Grievous regarded the old man for a second longer before turning and leaving the shop.

Draco glowered at the newspaper in his hand, his godfather had been the death eater that had come forward and admitted that the dark lord was back and was using dementors. Draco was conflicted because he loved his godfather but his father expected him to join the deatheaters next year. He didn't know whether to side with his family or his godfather. Further more Potter had been acquitted, even though everyone believed him dead after an explosion destroyed the house he was staying at. It was more in memory of the boy that the ministry dropped the charges as they believed it didn't matter anyways now that he was gone.

Draco fell to the ground as something hard slammed into him. Draco growled, "Do you know who I am? My father could have…you…..imprisoned?" Dracos words trailed off as he looked up at what had knocked into him. There was a large man? Standing at at least 7 feet, a large cloak covering his form and a raised hood. Draco could only see the outline of what appeared to be a skull for a face and two glowing yellow green eyes glaring down at him. The eyes narrowed before the man turned away, his cloak sweeping around him, before stomping away, a metallic sound clinking against the cobblestones.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Draco asked, his eyes wide. The boys stood up shakily and headed in the direction that he'd seen the man go. His newspaper forgotten on the ground, the Smiling face of Harry Potter winning his first quidditch match gazing from the paper.

Grievous walked into the bookshop and saw Dooku sitting in a lounge chair with a stack of books. The bookshop keeper bringing him tea with a glassy gaze. Greivous frowned, "You used the force to enslave the shop keep?"

"That I did."

Greivous grunted in response before standing behind his master,

"I've been thinking" Dooku started, eyes still on his book, "Maybe we could use whatever remaining strength you have for the force as it seems that your magic is previously occupied with keeping you alive."

"Would it work? I didn't know the two were separate."

"There are no guarantees."

"I will do anything to regain my power."

"Hm. Also I feel it would be wise for you to return that magic school of yours."

Greivous took a step back, "What?! Why would I ever need to go back to that horrid place?!"

"According to history books it is a rather good place to gather allies."

"Why would I need those?"

Dooku looked back at grievous his face serious, "One always needs allies. Especially if we are going to destroy this so called 'Dark Lord'"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because he knows your alive and will come after you. Also no one is allowed to just proclaim themselves a dark lord. That title is reserved for those that have spent years training as a sith not some fanatic waving around a stick."

A rattling sigh racked grievous' body, "Will they even let me in like this?"

Dooku hummed in thought, "There should be no opposition to it, they did just drop your charges after all." Dooku suddenly looked up at the window and smiled. "It seems we may have just found your first ally."

Grievous looked up to see a flash of blonde disappear from view. He then growled, "Malfoy. He's no ally."

"He may have disliked Harry Potter, but you and him are no longer the same. You will be strong Grievous and allies flock to the strong."

Dooku stood up and looked to the shopkeeper. "You will give me all of these books free of charge."

"I will give you all of these books for no charge"

Dooku smiled and handed his stack of books to grievous before walking out the door, Grievous following behind.

II

Dumbledore had just finished his yearly speech when the doors burst open and a giant white metal thing stalked into the room. It stood at least 7 feet tall with a strange skull like face and piercing acid green eyes. The students stared in shock with their mouths open before someone started screaming and then everyone but a couple students were out of their seats and against the walls cowering in terror trying to get away from that thing. The teachers were in shock before they stood up and pointed their wands at the thing.

Grievous noted that Snape was curiously absent from the teachers that were now glaring at him. A little pink toad woman was the first to speak,

"W-what kind of foul creature are you?!"

Grievous laughed in his deep metallic voice before he started coughing, "I could ask you the same thing madam."

The toad woman's face turned as pink as her clothes, "Why I could send you straight to Azkaban for saying such things!"

Dumbledore put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Now now Delores, why don't we let this uh, man explain himself."

Grievous swept his cape to the side before taking a step forward and pointing his finger at Dumbledore. "Why wouldn't I be here? You are the one who helped to rescind my expulsion."

Dumbledore had a confused look on his face before his eyes widened, "Harry." Grievous bowed his head then looked back up at the headmaster. "What happened? We thought you were dead."

"Obviously you were halfway right. I am not sure what happened I woke up like this. I can only determine that magic put me back together and gave me this body."

Dumbledores eyes were wide but he nodded.

Hagrid looked around the room, "Aw c'mon kids its ok. It's only 'arry! He may look different but he's still the same quidditch loving Gryffindor we all love!"

Grievous looked around the room at all the terrified students, looking at them like a hunter observing his prey, "Rightttt I am the same Harry that you know."

The students slowly returned to their seats and Grievous turned and sat down at the Gryffindor table, in the empty seat next to Ginny who scooted as far away from him as she could. Grievous just rolled his eyes.

 **AN:** This is probably the most ridiculous self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I rediscovered it today in the depths of my files. I honestly thought this was one of the stories that I lost when my computer crashed BUT APPARENTLY NOT.

This was just a drabble of an idea that I wanted to see written down but couldn't find a fic of. When in doubt, write it yourself.

Apologies for the poor writing, wrote this about 3 years ago and only lightly edited it. Have to keep this nonsense in its purest form.


End file.
